comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth (Earth-1352)
Earth is the third planet in the Solar system, and home to humanity and Metahumans. History Origins With 7.5 billion years, Earth became the third planet in the Solar system, and became entangled within the Yggdrasil, and as such, one of the Nine Realms. However, Earth's contact with the other worlds in the cosmic nimbus was nonexisting. Convergence As one of the Nine Realms, Earth experienced the Convergence millions of years in its past, which sees the boundaries between the worlds be dissolved with the appearance of wormholes. Creation of Humanity and the Amazons .]]Millions of years in the past, humanity was created in the planet by Zeus, setting out to become the ruling species of the planet. Through time, they eventually developed their own societies, technology, and cultures across the whole globe. Their progress was slowed down by Ares, the God of War, who attempted to corrupt the human race duo to his hatred of his father Zeus' creation. This led Zeus to create the Amazons, a race of female-only warriors on the island of Themyscira, in the hopes they could spread love and care to his creation and halt Ares' creation. First Invasion of Earth invading Earth.]]Earth would have its first contact with extraterrestrial beings in 28,000 BCE, when Steppenwolf invaded the planet with his army of Parademons under orders of his uncle, Thanos, of Apokolips. Using the Tesseract, Steppenwolf sought to acquire other Infinity Stones for his master. However, his forces would be challenged by an alliance between the Amazons, led by Queen Hippolyta and the Olympians led by Zeus, with assistance from the Asgardians and their king Bor, as well as two members of the Green Lantern Corps, in an attempt to drive Steppenwolf and his army out of Earth. The aftermath of the battle saw Steppenwolf losing his remaining three Mother Boxes, with each force taking one for their own (the Amazons hiding it on Themyscira, the Asgardians hiding it on Asgard, and the surviving Green Lantern hiding it on Oa). Death of the Olympians slaying his fellow Olympians.]]In 3000 BCE, Ares' manipulations led him to manipulate and induce humanity to enslave and kill the Amazons, which led to Hippolyta and her sister Antiope to save their race, unwillingly having to go against their creation and kill humans to protect their own people. This caused havoc at Olympus, with the Olympians going against Ares for his violence and xenophobia and leading to the War of the Olympians, which saw their slaughter at the hands of the God of War. At the end, only Zeus stood still, and used his remaining power to banish his son to Earth, dramatically reducing his powers. With his last strength, Zeus fathered Diana, the Godkiller, with Hippolyta, and hid Themyscira from humanity so they could keep safe from Ares and his corruption. Dark Ages against the Frost Giants in Tønsberg.]]In 965 BCE, the Frost Giants of Jotunheim entered in war with Asgard, and invaded Earth, using its recent lack of protection following Ares' banishment to reduce the world into a barren wasteland with the power of the Casket of Ancient Winters. The humans from Northern Europe had come to worship the Asgardians as gods, and were the first to be attacked by Laufey in Tønsberg, Norway. Odin, son of Bor, had become King of Asgard, and with his army, was able to arrive on Earth and force the Frost Giants out, but not before leaving the Tesseract hidden in the city. Over time, the item would be passed by a lineage of men who would keep it a secret. Creation of the Sanctums Following Ares' banishment and the witnessing of the Asgardians, some humans came to known about extraterrestrial beings, proposing them as "Gods", as well as the existence of other dimensions. Some were able to harnass the energies from the dimensions and create magic on their own, something which only the "higher" races were able to accomplish. One of these "sorcerers" was Agamotto, who founded the Masters of the Mystic Arts, a group of humans whom either discovered or he taught to use magic. Through the following decades, they discovered about both extraterrestrial and interdimensional threats, such as Dormammu, lord of the Dark Dimension, and the Ogdru Jahad, the Seven Lords of Chaos trapped into a crystalline prison. The Masters built three bases, which they called Sanctums, around Earth so they could mystically shield the planet to prevent dimensional threats from ever crossing their own dimension without magic. The Sanctums were built into what became present day New York City, London, and Hong Kong. After Agamotto died, his apprentice took over, a woman which became only known as the Ancient One, and who secretly drew power from the Dark Dimension to remain alive. Locations Category:Earth-1352 Category:Planets of Earth-1352 Category:Locations of Earth-1352 Category:Nine Realms (Earth-1352) Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227